Henkan Mystic (3.5e Prestige Class)
Henkan Mystic Henkan mystics are members of a monastic order that teaches a great mystery of the universe: that humanity is capable of a transformation (henkan) into divinity (like most epic adventurers become). Their training and discipline is aimed towards the ultimate perfection of not only themselves, but all humanity as well. They believe this perfection is the future of the world and of humanity, and this belief fills them with a hopeful peace. Becoming a Henkan Mystic The path of the henkan mystic is sought ought by those who wish to help humanity acheive the state of divinity. Most mystics train as monks, and some begin their careers as sorcerers or other spellcasters. They soon abandon this course once becoming a mystic, however. Class Features All of the following are class features of the henkan mystic. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Henkan mystics gain no additional weapon or armor proficiency. : A henkan mystic has the AC bonus of a monk with as many levels as his henkan mystic levels plus his monk levels. (Sp): A 1st-level henkan mystic can use scrying as a spell-like ability once per day with a caster level equal to his henkan mystic level. He must enter a meditative trance for the entire casting time and duration of the spell, but requires no material component or focus item. In addition, the henkan mystic gains a +4 insight bonus on all Listen, Search, and Spot checks. : A 2nd level henkan mystic gains blind fighting as a bonus feat. (Su): At 2nd level, a henkan mystic is in such control of his own metabolism and immune system that he gains immunity to all poisons and all diseases, except for supernatural and magical diseases (ie lycanthropy or mummy rot). (Ex): At 3rd level, the henkan mystic gains a preternatural awareness of danger and can no longer be flanked; he can react to opponents on opposite sides of him as easily as he can react to a single attacker. This defense denies the rogue the ability to use a flank attack to sneak attack the henkan mystic. The exception to this defense is that a rogue with at least 4 Hit Dice higher than the mystic can flank him (and thus sneak attack him). This ability does not stack with any other uncanny dodge ability, such as that gained from the barbarian or rogue classes. (Su): Once per day per henkan mystic level, a henkan mystic of 3rd level or higher can make himself unmovable. He automatically wins an opposed Strength check when an opponent attempts to bull rush him. A creature with the Improved Grab ability must move into the mystic's space to grapple him, since it cannot pull the mystic into its space. No spell or other effect can force the mystic to move. If he becomes frightened or panicked, he suffers the full effect of the fear but does not run away. He cannot move, even to make a 5-foot step, while this ability is in affect. The mountain does not move lasts for 1 round per hit die, but the mystic can end it at any time. (Sp): A 4th level henkan mystic can use charm monster as a spell-like ability three times per day, with a caster level equal to his henkan mystic level and a saving throw DC equal to 14 + his Wisdom modifier. In addition, the henkan mystic gains a +4 insight bonus on all Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks. (Su): At 4th level, a henkan mystic's slam attack is empowered with ki. His slam attack can now bypass damage any damage reduction. (Sp): A henkan mystic of 5th level or higher can use heat metal as a spell-like ability three times per day, with a caster level equal to his henkan mystic level. (Ex): At 6th level, a henkan mystic gains the ability to perfectly sense his surroundings without relying on sight. This ability makes darkness (even magical darkness) irrelevant to the mystic (though he still can't detect ethereal creatures). This ability operates out to a range of 30 feet. The mystic cannot distinguish color or visual contrast with blindsight, and thus cannot read. When using blindsight (and not regular vision), the mystic is unaffected by gaze attacks and is not hampered by blindness. Deafness or silence does not hamper the mystic's blindsight, since it relies on extraordinary senses, not sound. (Su): A 6th-level mystic gains the ability to cause his hands, eyes, and weapons to light up with flame three times per day, for a duration of 2 rounds per mystic level. Each of the mystic's melee attacks deals an extra 1d8 points of damage per attack. The mystic can extinguish the flames before the experation of the effect's duration, but it still counts as one use. (Sp): A henkan mystic of 7th level or higher can use fire shield as a spell-like ability twice per day, with a caster level equal to his henkan mystic level. In addition to the defensive benefits of the spell, the mystic's unarmed attacks deal additional cold damage (if the fire sheild protects against fire-based attacks) or fire damage (if the fire shield protects against cold-based attacks) equal to 1d6 + 1 point per level of the mystic. This extra damage stacks with the nenshō-ken ability. (Ex): After attaining 8th level, a henkan mystic no longer suffers ability penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged (any penalties he may have already have suffered remain in place). Bonuses still accrue, and the mystic still dies of old age when his time is up. (Su): At 9th level or higher, a henkan mystic can assume an ethereal state for 2 rounds per level per day, as per the spell etherealness. The mystic may go ethereal on a number of different occasions during any single day as long as the total number of rounds spent ethereal does not exceed twice his level. (Su): A 10th-level henkan mystic gains damage reduction of 20/—. Campaign Information Playing a Henkan Mystic A henkan mystic's abilities focus on his monastic training, but also on interacting and surmounting any obstacle. They know their purpose, and let no one stand in their way. Combat: Like most monks, the henkan mystic's abilities focus on fighting unarmed. With the ability to become immoveable as the mountain, bypass damage reduction, and deal lots of fire damage, the henkan mystic is a force to be reckoned with. Advancement: Most henkan mystics are devoted to their order, and see the prestige class through all 10 levels. Those that do then continue advancing as monks. Resources: A henkan mystic may be able to call upon the assistance of other members of the order. Their are several monasteries dedicated to their school of thought, so a henshin mystic may be able to find free lodging for the party by staying at one of the temples. Henkan Mystics in the World Henkan mystics wander the world, serving as guides and helpers along humanity's path. They are expected to show people how to act, how to treat each other, and how to believe, in hope that they may achieve reincarnation in a more enlightened form that will allow them to attain divinity. They never reveal their true intentions to the world, however, instead moving along masses of humanity, offering what help and advice they can. Monk hekan mystics have a tendency to speak in riddles and koans, and simply understanding what one is saying can bring enlightenment. NPC Reactions: Most NPCs treat henkan mystics as they would any other monk, but since the mystic has a duty to help others, many peasants look up to them for their selfless views. Henkan Mystic Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (religion) can research henkan mystics to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Henkan mystics in the Game Henkan mystics are very helpful individuals, and most are selfless wanderers who give away everything they have to others. Their goal being what it is, most dislike fighting, and will go to lengths to stop it, but they are formidable fighters when provoked. Adaptation: Henkan mystics can be renamed to follow whatever religion or philosophy you want, but their goal should still be on helping humanity attain a state of divinity. Sample Encounter: I'm bad at writing these. EL ?: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Tome